Blog de usuário:WaxingCrescent/7 Formas de Menosprezar My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (por WaxingCrescent)
No blogue que eu fiz sobre "7 Coisas que eu gosto em MLP", eu disse que o tempo iria fechar nos próximos blogues da série "7", mas não aconteceu. Porém agora eu acredito que isso possa acontecer, porque a matéria que eu estava em mente era essa que estarei trazendo nesse instante. Preparem-se para aparecer no Treta Wiki. =D -sqn. Essa é uma matéria civilizada e não causará furdúncios. LINK? Alguns anos atrás, em uma discussão com um brother meu, ele disse a seguinte frase para mim: "Você é uma ofensa para a franquia Pokémon, porque você gosta só do anime e não gosta dos jogos.". Naquele dia eu quis continuar discutindo, mas parei para pensar e vi que ele tinha razão (mesmo a palavra "ofensa" ter sido um tanto forte), já que o anime de Pokémon é apenas um meio de divulgação para os jogos. Alguns meses atrás eu finalmente dei uma chance para os jogos de Pokémon. Resultado: Hoje eu gosto muito mais dos jogos do que do anime. (nota: Não estou falando de Pokémon Go, já que preferir Pokémon Go ao invés do Red/Blue/Yellow/Gold/Silver/Crystal/Ruby/Sapphire/Fire Red/Leaf Green/Emerald/etc., também, de certa forma, é uma ofensa para a franquia). Pouco tempo atrás, lembrando dessa conversa com meu colega, eu pensei se existia alguma forma de ofender My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic da mesma forma. Então eu encontrei algumas respostas, que não chegam a ser exatamente uma ofensa, mas formas de desprezar e/ou menosprezar a série. Não estou falando de haters, mas sim da própria fanbase. Certo que a série também é um meio de divulgação para os brinquedos da mesma, mas brinquedos não chegam a ser uma mídia e que possa ser tratada com menosprezo. Além do mais, eu tenho alguns produtos oficiais da Hasbro, significando que a fórmula da empresa deu certo comigo, então tenho todo o direito de fazer esse blogue. Então agora está começando 7 Formas de ser fã e menosprezar/desprezar/ofender MLP: FiM. Nota: Para deixar algumas coisas bem claras: *Isso não é ataque pessoal para ninguém, são coisas que juntei ao longo de quase 5 anos como fã de MLP. *Não estou tentando mudar a opinião de ninguém em relação às coisas apresentadas aqui. Cada um é fã do jeito que quiser, só quero que cada um tenha uma visão melhor de si. Vocês também podem simplesmente tacar um "dane-se" para as coisas que irei dizer aqui. *Estarei tentando ser o mais reto possível em minhas palavras. Se eu ofender alguém, não é minha intenção, então peço desculpas adiantado. Vamos lá: *7 Polêmicas e Censuras de MLP update: A Palavra "maduro" foi usada de forma errônea pela minha pessoa no tópico 3, que repercutiu negativamente nos comentários, então ela foi substituída pela palavra "adulto". 1 - Preferir Fanfics ao Canon thumb|300pxVamos começar com a mais básica de todas, as fanfics. Já vi muitos colocando fanfics no mesmo patamar que os episódios do canon, ou até tratando-as como se fossem melhores. Isso é claramente uma forma de menosprezar o canon. Por quê? Porque isso significa que a pessoa não está satisfeita com o conteúdo da série e que a mesma não é suficiente para satisfazer os gostos da pessoa, então ela procura se sentir melhor com as tais fanfics da série, que são produtos não oficiais. Não há problemas com isso, já que a série tem um conteúdo limitado e as fanfics não, mas considerá-las melhores, é menosprezar a série que foi a responsável pela suas criações. Não estou dizendo que as pessoas não possam gostar das fanfics de MLP, eu gosto de pouquíssimas, mas confesso que algumas tem temas interessantes, como The Fall of the Crystal Empire e Princess Trixie Sparkle, porém as que gosto, não ouso compará-las nem com os episódios do canon que eu considero os mais fracos. Resumindo, se alguém prefere as fanfics ao invés dos episódios do canon, automaticamente se torna uma forma de menosprezo com a série. 2 - Preferir OC's aos Personagens do Canon thumb|left|200pxEssa segue a mesma fórmula da primeira, os OC's. Eu gosto bastante de OC's, não especificamente de MLP, mas se tratando da série, eu tenho alguns, os mais conhecidos são as minhas ponificações de Red Fields. Meu problema com os OC's é quando eles são usados em fanfics juntos com personagens do canon, que automaticamente faz eu criar desgosto por eles. Exatamente, é incrível mas eu não gosto da Snowdrop e da Fuffle Puff (Não irei falar sobre isso agora porque é assunto para um blogue futuro). 7 Piores Coisas da Fandom, finalmente está chegando? No meu tempo de fã eu já vi várias vezes pessoas que só sabem falar dos OC's. Tipo, criar seu próprio personagem é algo incrível, mas onde estão os comentários e o devido crédito e consideração para os personagens que foram responsáveis pela criação das OC's dessas pessoas? Esse é o motivo principal que faz eu criar OC's independentes. Resumindo novamente, preferir os OC's, sendo seus ou os dos outros, ao invés dos personagens do canon, é também uma forma de menosprezo. 3 - Criar e/ou Gostar de Fanfics e/ou Fanarts com Conteúdo Adulto thumb|300pxAcho que agora não tem como não jogar %$#$@ no ventilador, porque em TODOS os lugares que eu passei, me deparei com pessoas que gostam do que irei falar agora. Não é a primeira vez que falo sobre esse assunto, mas também não é a última. 7 Piores Coisas da Fandom confirmado. Esse assunto está ligado diretamente com o primeiro assunto dessa matéria, mas aqui não estarei falando sobre preferir algo ao invés do canon, e sim simplesmente gostar do que será falado, que chega a se tornar uma forma de ofensa. Eu já falei disso no "7 Coisas Para não se esperar da Hasbro", onde deixei minha opinião sobre o assunto. Duas coisas sempre me intrigaram no quesito "conteúdo adulto", as fanfics violentas (Rainbow Factory, Cupcakes, etc.) e o clopping (para quem não sabe, clopping é a versão de MLP da regra #34 quem não sabe, regra #34 significa que existe versão pornográfica para tudo). MLP tem um conteúdo infantil e inocente, a série não precisa de conteúdo adulto para ser incrível, então para quê gostar dessas coisas? Eu tenho 22 anos e gosto sim de conteúdo para adultos, não vou mentir, mas não consigo gostar desse tipo de conteúdo em algo que já estou familiarizado em ser infantil. Isso é mais como uma opinião pessoal, mas eu considero isso como uma forma de ofensa para a série. Fanfics exclusivas de OC's não estão inclusas aqui, já que cada um faz o que quiser com os próprios OC's. 4 - Preferir Personagens Secundários ou de Fundo aos Personagens Principais thumb|left|300pxE será que tem como menosprezar a série preferindo algo dentro do canon? É claro que sim. Normalmente as pessoas nunca tem um protagonista como personagem favorito de alguma coisa, mas junto com o mesmo, sempre tem os outros personagens principais que acabam caindo na graça dos fãs. Em MLP não é diferente, Twilight está longe de ser a preferida dos fãs, então os mesmos acabam por preferir Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash,' Rarity', Applejack, ou até mesmo o Spike e as Cutie Mark Crusaders. Até aí tudo bem, porque 99% da série tem o foco voltado para esses personagens. O problema está em preferir personagens secundários, de poucas aparições e personagens de fundo. Novamente digo, não tem problema algum em gostar de outros personagens fora os principais, ou até mesmo preferir algum deles ao invés de algum dos principais. Eu mesmo gosto bastante da Starlight Glimmer e ela está entre meus favoritos. Mas se alguém tem algum desses personagens como favorito, que normalmente são personagens que aparecem em menos de 50% dos episódios, é porque tem algo de errado com essa pessoa e seu modo de prestigiar a série. Então não ter um dos personagens, em que a Hasbro constrói a história da série, como favorito (Porque são para isso que servem os personagens principais), se torna também uma forma de menosprezo contra a mesma. Ninguém precisa ter as mane 6 como personagens favoritas, igual a mim, mas pelo menos uma, não é? (nota: Em um dos meus blogues, vocês vão encontrar eu dizendo que os Pôneis de Fundo são os melhores personagens, mas isso não passa de uma brincadeira, porque acho impossível preferir um personagem que a Hasbro trabalha pouquíssimas vezes.) 5 - Ter as Músicas da Coloratura Como Favoritas thumb|300pxMais uma vez vou bater na mesma tecla: Não estou dizendo que não se deve gostar das músicas da Rara, todo mundo pode gostar. Eu particularmente gosto delas (exceto Razzle Dazzle), o que eu quero dizer é que há algo de errado em ter alguma delas como a favorita. Mas por que preferir as músicas da Rara é uma forma de menosprezo? A resposta é simples: As músicas da Rara são simplesmente apresentações musicais, enquanto as outras da série são canções cantadas em momentos determinados para simbolizar algumas cenas, tornando-as mais divertidas ou são músicas para passar determinadas mensagens. Além que as músicas da série são cantadas pelas mane 6, as CMC, ou algum personagem com um histórico dentro do canon. E também que Rara foi uma personagem adicionada apenas para ter um número musical dentro da série e nada mais, a prova disso é que The Mane Attraction tem um roteiro fraco (Não adianta alguém usar Find the Music in You como argumento contra isso). Olhando essas coisas pode-se perceber que alguém preferir alguma música da Coloratura ao invés das canções cantadas pelos personagens convencionais, torna-se também uma forma de menosprezo, já que a fórmula usada nas canções normais da série, não agrada essa pessoa o suficiente, ainda mais que existem várias canções com mensagens muito bonitas e as músicas da Rara são apenas frutos de uma bela voz. 6 - Slice of Life como Episódio Favorito thumb|left|300pxEu tenho certeza que vocês imaginaram que eu iria falar desse assunto nessa matéria. Todo mundo sabe que Slice of Life é um especial com foco nos pôneis de fundo e o episódio é 100% fanservice se tornando um episódio completamente diferente dos demais. Um comentário que vi uma vez sobre o episódio, dizia algo assim: "Os roteiristas passam 99 episódios construindo a história de 6 personagens, para alguém vir falar que um episódio com personagens aleatórios é o melhor." Concordo totalmente com esse comentário. Não estou dizendo que Slice of Life tem que ser odiado por ser diferente do padrão, na verdade, é isso que o faz ser um episódio especial. A Hasbro quis entregar um episódio divertido para os fãs, mas comigo não deu certo, porque, como todos sabem, é o episódio que menos gosto. Eu sei que o episódio está entre os preferidos de muitos fãs e acho isso aceitável, mas dizer que é o melhor aí é exagero. Sim, ele pode ser o preferido de muitos, mas isso que faz ele encaixar perfeitamente nessa matéria. Preferir um episódio cheio de coisas tiradas das fanfics (Assunto #1), que não usa os personagens principais como foco(Assunto #4), se torna outra forma de menosprezo contra o padrão da série. 7 - Preferir Equestria Girls do que Friendship is Magic thumb|300pxE para o final, eu deixei o que considero o mais grave. Aí vocês podem dizer que estou pegando no pé de Equestria Girls novamente. Não, não estou. Estou apenas dizendo uma verdade. Equestria Girls também não passa de um objeto de marketing que a Hasbro usa para divulgar seus produtos, assim como a série. Mas é inegável que Equestria Girls só existe devido ao sucesso que Friendship is Magic conquistou em 3 temporadas, uma prova disso é que Equestria Girls era totalmente dependente da série até Rainbow Rocks, a partir de Friendship Games que os filmes começaram a ficar independentes. Então não é nada justo com a série alguém preferir as versões humanas das personagens. Alguém pode usar o argumento: "Mas foi as Equestria Girls que fez eu gostar de My little Pony." Tudo bem, mas não deixa de ser uma forma de menosprezo contra a série. (Lembram da conversa com meu colega sobre Pokémon que foi o pilar para essa matéria?). Pode parecer algo incrível, mas são muitas pessoas que eu já vi que claramente preferem as Equestria Girls ao invés de Friendship is Magic, e isso é algo bastante triste. Edit: Mais uma vez vou destacar: Não estou dizendo que Equestria Girls tem que ser odiado ou não ser comparado com FiM, mas é injusto com a série alguém preferir os filmes das versões humanas. (nota: Só não falo dos IDW aqui porque eu não li quase nenhum, então evitarei de falar asneiras sobre o mesmo.) Menção Honrosa Para que ninguém fale que eu só fiz essa matéria porque eu não me encaixo em nenhum dos assuntos, aqui vai uma pequena lista de coisas que eu considero como menosprezo da minha parte: *Não gostar do Tema de Abertura. *Não gostar das canções aleatórias da Pinkie Pie nas duas 2 primeiras temporadas. *Criar desgosto constantemente por vários personagens não-pôneis. Fellyppe War tinha razão, eu só não queria admitir. *Não aceitar decisões próprias da Hasbro, como o final de The Best Night Ever e Newbie Dash. *Desprezo quase total pela Twilight Sparkle na 4ª Temporada. *Deixar a fandom influenciar em alguns gostos pessoais. (Apesar que hoje isso não existe mais, mas foi algo crucial no passado). - Então é isso pessoal. Não vou falar "espero que gostem" porque sei que isso vai afetar a muitos e certamente não irão gostar, mas acredito que irão compreender o que foi dito aqui. E, é claro, não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários dizendo o que acharam, mas devo lembrar que façam isso de uma forma civilizada, não quero parar no Treta Wiki novamente. Quero ver o que cada um tem a dizer sobre essa matéria, mas destaco que ninguém conseguirá mudar minha opinião, caso se discordarem de algo. =) Muito obrigado por lerem e comentar. E até a próxima. =D Categoria:Entradas em blogues